


[podfic] Being the Correspondance of a Royal Protector

by Annapods, fishpatrol, idellaphod, Jenepod, podfic_lover, the24thkey, tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse), Vaysh, Vidriana



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, F/M, Humor, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, implied sadness, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana
Summary: "Please speak to Corvo at once. In person. Outsider knows that you and Jessamine are the only people he truly listens to, and I’ve got my hands full with the latter." A series of letters addressed to the Lady Protector of the late Emperor Kaldwin, detailing her relationship with his daughter Jessamine and her Protector Corvo.00:35:44 :: Written bySmaragdina.





	[podfic] Being the Correspondance of a Royal Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being the Correspondence of a Royal Protector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576106) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0i4z6vs1l7bckpl/%5BDishonored%5D%20Being%20the%20Correspondance%20of%20a%20Royal%20Protector.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Rvon8qZ450dJ3gPqHHM1y5hH1Yqm3tJ6)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded at Europodfriends 2018! With Tinypinkmouse as the narrator, Jenepod as Daud, The24thkey as Hiram Burrows, Vidriana as Sebastian Fletcher, Annapods as Corvo Attano, Fishpatrol as Emily Kaldwin and Farley Havelock (I think?), Podfic-lover as Anton Sokolov and Lady Boyle, Vaysh as Jessamine Kaldwin, and Idella as TP and Pendleton and Pendleton.  
Anna is using it for the “epistolary” square of her Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Smaragdina for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
